If I loved them both
by KillerOrcas
Summary: We all know that Katniss loves Peeta, but what if there was someone else? We all remember how Katniss shared a 'special connection' with Gale. Is there something going on between them? Post-Mockingjay, ignoring the epilogue. No bad reviews, please!Thanx:
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first story, so it might suck... a lot, but thanks for reading anyways. I've just finished reading Mockingjay, and wanted to write about what happens afterwards.

This happens after Mockingjay ends, but before the epilogue. Thanks again and please ratexreview.:P

"Are we there yet?"moaned Gale.

"JUST SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE TRIP! THIS IS THE 57th TIME YOU ASKED!"shouted Peeta.

"But I'm bored..." Gale started, but was then rudely(emphasis on rudely) interrupted by another round of shouting by Peeta, mostly consisting of cussing and based on what he just shouted moments ago.

"We're here." said the train engineer.

"About time. I'm tired of living like a hobo who can't afford a home who has to live in a train."

Peeta and Katniss just stared at him blankly.

"What? Can't a man say how he wants to live?"

In Gale's mind, he actually wanted to live in a mansion made of solid gold, about a few dozen rooms, in his living room, watching a giant plasma tv with all the cable channels, with Katniss snuggling next to him and Peeta being a servant giving him beer.

"You do remember they had high technology and implanted mind reading chips in our heads, right?" said Peeta, angrily after seeing Gales imagination

"OH..." He stopped after thinking about the children behind him.

They went of to the ruins of District 12 to go see the head builder to see what they could help with. Unfortunately, for Gales love for Katniss, he got a different job. He had tried to argue back after the builder said that he was too,"manly" and could do a lot more than that"ungrateful girl who couldn't lift a large rock." Well Gale loved that "ungrateful girl." But Peeta and Katniss got the same job because they loved each other in the Hunger Games. Katniss, on the other hand, didn't care who she got stuck with as long she had Gale or Peeta to go with her.

~~~About, say 15 years of hard, back breaking work~~~

"We finally finished building District 12 again, thank you for all your hard work," said the head builder.

They suddenly heard helicopters hover above them, and some retired capital dude saying,"Please evacuate the area immediately, I repeat, Please evacuate the area immediately."

As they all ran off, the retired capital dude walked down and gave them a long speech about decency and how to actually put a district together. He then left and headed back.

"What was that about?"exclaimed Katniss.

"I dunno..." said Gale

"I know! They're gonna bomb us again so we can start from scratch!" said someone from the crowd. Next thing they know, they have a riot going to the Capital to protest.

"PEOPLE! MUST WE GET INTO A RIOT BECAUSE THEY'RE GONNA BOMB US? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT WILL HAPPEN YET!"shouted Peeta.

"WELL HOW DO YOU KNOW?" argued some guy from the riot.

"um..." Peeta said back, in a small voice.

"EXCACTLY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! LETS GO IN!"

As Peeta, Katniss, and Gale got trampled, they fainted.

"Where are we?" said Gale, as he was the last one to recover.

"We... We are in District 8" said Katniss.

Author's Note or Question Thing:

Hey People again! Thanks for living through this. How was it? I think that it was good for my first time! But for all you picky people, you can comment and rate for me so I can make it a better story for you guys(and girls). But once again, Please Comment and Rate! Or you could PM me. That works too. So thanks again( for like the third time) for reading it!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: How was the first chapter all the 46 hits people that I checked last time? Any suggestions? Feel free to say anything. Because I feel sad. Still, 46 people, yet NO reviews or rates? Still very sad. So thanks people who bothered reading it. Still tell people bout it so I can get more readers. Because I feel gloomy now. Oh well. Onwards with the story!

After recovering from shock, Gale asked how they got there. After the answer, which was that they bombed District 12, he fell into unconscious mode. As he recovered, he asked again. Then they answered, and he fell into unconscious mode, again. He asked again, and they replied,"We dragged you here because we felt like it."

"Well why didn't you say that before?" replied Gale.

"Because you kept fainting." they said.

Afterwards, they walked around asking what happened and if they could stay with the local residents for a while. They also found jobs, and after a while, they finally found a house that said" reserved for Katniss, Peeta and Gale"

"Now isn't that convenient." exclaimed Peeta.

"Who wants to go in first?" said Gale.

"Hold on, I want to visit other people to ask how that got there." said Katniss

"No need to. There's a sign that says its from the local residents." said Gale.

As they looked for the key into their new house, which was a solid gold mansion, just like Gale imagined, they received a call from the Capitol.

"Please come to 692 District 4 St., please come to 692 District 4 St." said some dude.

"Lets go! I'm yearning to go into this new house!" he said, while he imagined his dream again.

"You still remember they implanted brain-reading devices in our heads, right?" said Peeta.

"IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO REMEMBER?" shouted Gale.

A bunch of people just looked at him, blankly.

"Just kidding, just kidding" he said.

As they traveled to the street number, they talked about what to do here, since they destroyed District 12. Some eavesdropper said that they should forget about it and become circus clowns. They ended up whacking him on the head with a rock. When they reached there, a sign said to go to the 57th room. When they finally reached there, a sign said to go to the 77th room and pick up their keys. When they reached there, there were no keys. Instead, there was a note that said to go to the 108th room. They were exhausted, so they took a rest instead. When the worker came in, he brought them to the entrance because they fell asleep. When they woke up, they were annoyed because they had to walk to the 108th room, but when they got there, there was another sign that said to go to the entrance. As they discovered the elevator, they just elevatored down the flights, but they fell asleep in there too. So instead of the entrance, they went to the top floor. They had to wait another 15 minutes just to go get into the elevator, and another 15 minutes to go down. As they finally found their keys, they walked back home. When they entered, it was everything Gale imagined it to be.

~~~A few days of relaxing and crying for their District 12 and their family members, who died~~~

"GOOD MORNIN' Y'ALL!" Gale said with a creepy smile.

*screams very loudly*

"Its not very nice to wake up and see a creepy smile" they said.

*speechless*

As they made themselves a bowl of oatmeal, they heard a ticking noise.

"Gale, your new watch is very loud."said Peeta.

"No, it isn't" he replied.

As they argued, there was a huge explosion in the mansion and got themselves just barely in time.

Author's Note: How do you like that for a semi-cliff hanger? Still, thanks for the people who read it!

Just think of a man who's thanking you for reading it. That man is me. So I can't thank you enough. But my request is that you spread it along. Because I cant spread it to my school. Too much trouble. So I'm asking you to spread it to your friends. Oh and if you really like it, You'll be kind enough to give me ideas and _**RATE AND COMMENT!**_ I admit that the reason I want to get a lot of readers is that I can rub it in a friend's face. So help me, People! Or at least read and follow me or the story. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey People! Good Story, eh? Well, maybe. So I wanna thank my 100 visitors! But still. 100 visitors and 1 comment. So I would like to thank the 1 person to commented. So still a good story. I don't want any bad comments shoved up my story, so please no bad comments. I will accept any suggestion or tips. O and I kinda screwed up with their Districts, so if I ever screw up again by putting District 4, you know what I mean. Also, I think that putting quotation marks takes to long. So I might not put much. Thanks!

Right after the explosion, there was a bunch of commotion. The only one who wasn't talking as if he knew this would happen was the leader of District 8, who stood in the corner. Just moments passed by as soon as the fainted and ended up in the hospital again. The doctor told them that the only one who was badly injured was Peeta, and he was in another room. As they visited him, they saw that he was covered in bandages. He claimed he didn't know what happened, so they just let him be. As Katniss and Gale walked around the building, Gale asked," Hey, now that Peeta's gone, I have a chance now, right?"

"Chance to do what?" she replied.

"You know. That kissing stuff." he answered.

She replied with a slap in the face and kicking in the guts.

"Well that wasn't nice." he said.

"You asked for it." she replied.

*awkward silence while walking*

"So do I have a chance or not?" Gale exclaimed.

"Well, now that Peeta isn't here, I guess..." she replied.

"Great! We'll start with dinner and steak!"

"Why steak?" she asked

"Because steak is awesome" he said.

*Tomorrow night at their local steak restaurant*

"Isn't this great?" he asked.

"um..." she replied.

"Well shall we?" he said

"Shall we what?" she said nervously.

"Do the kissing part" he said.

*Author takes this part out because he doesn't want some 5 year old who read Mockingjay to kiss.*

Right then, Peeta walked in right when the were kissing.

"KATNISS! WHAT IN THE WORLD! I THOUGHT WE HAD A RELATIONSHIP!" Peeta yelled angrily.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Gale said. "Go, scram!"

Peeta then walked out angrily sobbing because his heart broke.

Gale just smiled

"Gale! Don't you know your manners?" Katniss said.

She ran after him in pursuit of finding lover with him again.

Author's ending note thing: So. Good story, eh? Well, maybe. Ok? Bad? Terrible? I need you to tell me what the story is like. Like based on a scale of 1-5 and 5 being the worst and 1 being the highest. I need you to tell me if you give me 4 and a nub. Because this story is somewhat important to me. First story that I actually enjoy writing. So please tell me. Oh and I don't know if your not commenting because I sound like a hopeless hobo who's only chance of surviving is to beg, so just comment! I don't want to be a hopeless hobo. Because I have 100 visitors and 1 comment. So Please Comment! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I'm gonna make my stories longer now, so wish me luck. Also I'm updating not that often because I've been... occupied, should you say. Anyways. I enjoy playing computer games... and I'm often occupied with games... and homework... Yeah. Oh. And when reading, you'll find the word, "BUDWEISER". Its a type of beer for the people who don't know.

Katniss went after Peeta and tried to help him calm down after his initial shock. She asked if everything was ok, but Peeta ignored him. She chased after him again, and asked again. Peeta just ignored him again.

As Peeta walked past her and into a candy shop, he dashed in it to find a little hiding corner in the back of the room with the help of his friend Delly and her new dog, Puffie. *Don't ask about it*. Fortunately, Puffie had a really good vocabulary and listened to Peeta say to say that he wasn't there. Puffie decided to say,"Peeta says that he isn't there", only in more rougher words. Katniss just looked down and smiled.

"OK... Send him my best regards or whatever" she said.

As she left, Peeta came out and thanked Delly for her help. He ran out and wanted to get revenge on Gale. He went home to decide on his plot on how to get revenge. As he ran, he tripped over a rock and said a word that author took out. Katniss had been following him and she asked if he was ok. He yelled," SHUT UP!" and decided to get into a big fight with her. A random dude on the street started chanting," FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT..." They started throwing punches, but then found out that it was useless since Peeta was badly hurt and that Katniss would win. They walked away angrily and decided never to talk again.

*next few couple days... later... maybe months... not that I would know*

Katniss, who was separated from Peeta, was in the middle of a great breakfast of eggs and bacon was in the middle of eating a piece of bacon until she yelled,"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She went to a Yellow Book to see where Peeta lived, since she never knew ever since they seperated. As she was running to Peeta to give some random sincere apology, she ran into Gale, who asked where she was going. Gale, as the smartness he is, didn't pay attention to anything she said. She then just took off to go to Peeta's house.

When she finally reached there, she picked some flowers from his awesome new flowerbed. She knocked on his door, and the first thing she got from him was the saying," Is that my flowers?" As she explained what happened with her breakfast and how she couldn't take it, he was staring blankly at her as if he didn't care. When she finally finished with her half-hour long speech, he just said ok and then closed the door on her. Katniss was so mad that she pounded on the door so loudly that he neighborhood dog started barking. When Peeta opened the door, he said," You know I was just playing with you, right?" He invited her into his house and offered her breakfast, which turned out to be bread... As usual... Because he's a baker boy... Thoughts went through her mind as she was eating, like "What does he mean by just playing?" or "HOW DOES HE MAKE BREAD THIS GOOD?" They were chatting about their district, then they got into a huge debate about politics and what they want their future power source to be. Not that it would matter, because their coal supply is rocketing up the charts. As Katniss left, Peeta planted a kiss on her forehead and gave her some flowers from his flowerbed. Unfortunately, Gale was spying on her and what she did. She was walking home when Gale decided to jump her and pin her to the floor, and ask questions.

***For the smart 5 year olds who read this story, please skip this part, for Gale is about to pose a threat. Please wait until you find the sentence, I will never forget this. Until then, please skim it. Don't read it***

"GALE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Katniss screamed

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH PEETA?" He screamed back." I THOUGHT WE HAD A TEMPORARY RELATIONSHIP! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY ARE YOU DRUNK?"

"First things first. I was talking with Peeta. He offered me breakfast. Second, TEMPORARY RELATIONSHIP! Not forever. Third, I'm not crazy. I do step workouts each day to calm me down. Lastly, I'm not drunk. I'm still a minor. You might start drinking now.

"Ok. So if I ever see you with Peeta again, I'm gonna do something so bad to you, you won't ever forget it. More like you won't even remember anything. Its that bad that your with Peeta.

"LAY OFF THE BUDWEISER! NOW YOUR REALLY DRUNK!" She yelled.

"I will never forget this." he said.

***OK SMART 5TH GRADERS. YOU CAN START READING AGAIN.***

When she got home, it was already noon, so she put her bacon and eggs in a microwave and finished it.

After eating, she got really tired, and decided to take a nap. Just then, Peeta knocked in the door. Since Katniss was sleeping, she couldn't open the door. Peeta had a bobby pin to break in just in case she wouldn't answer. He broke in and scavenged the house until he found Katniss sleeping in her room. Peeta opened the window, and woke her up. She was still drowsy, so she didn't know what was happening. Peeta told her the he was still madly in love with her, and then he kissed her. Gale was walking by her house, still drunk, while Peeta was kissing her, so he rushed into her house.

***ominous, scary music, as Gale is about to misunderstand this situation...***

He found that the door was open, and he barged in Katniss' room, yelling,"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE NEAR PEETA AGAIN! NOW YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT, YOU *author will not put this word down.*!"

Katniss, who was now alarmed by a drunken Gale, hollered," I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"OK. So you did it. Now you need to die." he said

Peeta, who was still confused, jumped in the way and said," I won't let you even touch her. And what the heck happened?"

"Gale, who was now alarmed, and undrunken, recalled what he said. He replied," Ok. So on her way home, I jumped her... and I told her that if I ever found her with you again, I would do something bad to her. So now that I found her with you, I need to do something bad to her. The furious Peeta told Gale to follow him. So he did. They traveled to somewhere far away, without noticing Katniss who was following them. They traveled to somewhere over the rainbow, where bluebirds died, when Peeta finally stopped.

"We're here."Peeta said.

"Where?" Gale asked.

"The old ruins of District 12." Peeta said.

"Why are we here?"

"To fight."

~*HOORAY! BIG FIGHT SCENE! At least that's what I was going to do. Just keep reading.*~

As Peeta unsheathed his weapon of doom, he also tossed Gale a weapon of doom. As they walked over to the other side of the ruins, Gale suddenly suddenly stopped and said,"Hey... No fair. I wasn't ready. And you're experienced by fighting in the Hunger Games. How am I supposed to defend against you?"

"Good point. I never thought about that..." he said.

They decided to use a mobile device called a car to go back home, and when they finally got home, they went home, not knowing that they left Katniss behind. Katniss, who was snuggling in one of a destroyed pillow, had just woke up. She wondered where Peeta and Gale went, and walked around. Since she was staring in the midst of nothing in Peeta's bag of doom, she pondered around the ruins, until she found a poorly damaged picture of her father.

*Katniss takes a minute to sob and mourn over the picture...*

When she tried to remember how to get home, she just remembered all the good times with her father. In the meantime, Peeta and Gale were visiting Katniss' house, but since she wasn't there they pondered over the many possibilities that could have happened to her. Gale, as the smartness that he was again, came up with the idea that a giant Cerberus came up and ripped her up into shreds...

They pondered some more until Gale finally thought of the idea that she snuck into his bag of doom and hitched a ride to District 12. Peeta said that was nonsense and left the so-called smart Gale. As he was walking home, he wondered if Katniss actually followed him. Katniss was actually building a house and all the other stuff because she thought that she would be there for a long time. Peeta and Gale were having their 2nd annual "Where is Katniss" meeting. They came up with a conclusion that Katniss was indeed in District 12, and they would go back there. They loaded up their Jeep with food for Katniss, and some water in case there was a sudden temperature change, and some ToastyToes for some sudden temperature decrease. In the middle of the trip, they ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere. Katniss was just about to finish building her house when a fire made from herself to eat burned down half her house. She screamed angrily so loudly that she scared all the birds picking up all the grit. Then she continued picking up logs for her cabin, until she finished about 2 days later. She stayed in the house in hope of a person finding her.

Peeta and Gale were picking up all their stuff to find their excess gas supply until they heard Katniss' scream. They dropped all their stuff and ran in the way of the scream. They also brought their tent for their 3 day trip over to Katniss.

Peeta and Gale were stuck together, and when 2 people who hate each other are together, bad things happen.

"It's not my turn to carry the tent, you only had 2 minutes." Gale said.

"Being a baker boy doesn't require brute force. Animal hunting does." Peeta replied.

"But you've been in the Hunger Games... And you've hunted animals..." Gale whined.

"But I've never hunted it. I just counted on Katniss to feed me, and the extra kisses that she gave me." Peeta said proudly.

Gale had nothing more to say.

"I win. Your turn to hold the tent." Peeta said with a smirk.

Gale scowled as he put out his hand to carry the tent. As another 15 minutes went by, Peeta had to carry the tent, but again, he held it for 2 minutes, then gave it back to Gale. This went on until Gale finally cracked.

"OK! I'VE HELD IT FOR ABOUT 2 HOURS, AND YOU'VE HELD IT FOR 8 MINUTES! THIS AIN'T FAIR YOU ****ING ***! YOU DON'T YOU THROW YOUR *** OFF A CLIFF AND DIE, YOU *** ** * ***!

***Sorry people. I know I rated this K+ or K. I really don't remember. For all you older people, just count the stars and see if you can find the words. I'm also not all that good at cussing.***

Peeta, who was heartbroken, started sobbing and mourning until Gale finally apologized and actually meant that he was sorry. They continued their journey to find Katniss, where as Katniss was trying to find them. In the middle of Peeta and Gales trip, they met some animals who were somehow willing to give them food. Until they found Katniss, they wouldn't eat, and Katniss would be traveling towards them.

***2 days later***

After running out of water, they started seeing hallucinations, and were now saying things like,"I don't want to go to school tomorrow..." or "HOORAY! PARTY IN THE HOUSE! WHERE'S THE BEAN DIP?" After a while of weirdness from both of them, Gale and Katniss accidentally ran into each other face first... and Katniss, who was surprised, screamed. Gale, on the other hand, said," Hey, it's Katniss. Lets say hi... Peeta, who was now alarmed, screamed,"KATNISS? IS IT REALLY YOU?"

"Why do you ask? Yeah, it's me. Got a problem? You look sweaty, and like you enjoyed bean dip from before. Let me get you some water. Give me a sharp weapon of some sort."

Katniss has now given them some cacti juice in hope of letting them ever live. Now that the group was all together, they hustled back to the Jeep to fill the gas up. When they got there, they found that they had accidentally spilled all the gas on their way to find Katniss. Now that their gas was spilled, they had to push the Jeep all the way back to their District. On their way home, Peeta, who decided to get evil, said that he was too tired, and didn't want to push anymore. So they let him. But then he ended up sitting in the Jeep and making life harder. Soon, they all got tired, and decided to call it a day.

HOORAY! I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE IT LONGER! NEXT I'M GOIN FOR 7 PAGES! WISH ME LUCK!

Also, I still wouldn't like any bad comments, comments that are insulting, saying that even you could do better, or things that made no sense. Cuz I got a comment that said that it sucked, and then I didn't get the rest of it. So please, do not make it bad. If you have something to say that's bad, don't say it. Just decide to give me some tips. But I don't want a tip saying to stop the story cuz it sucked. Same as bein a bad comment in my world. Yeah. My story, my world. So Anyways... Wish me luck, and don't make me cry. Also, I really want a fight scene in my story, so that will probably be comin soon. Thanks! Wish me luck! I hope... Well, just wish me luck. Or just say have fun writin my story.


End file.
